<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret by Petal_dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389981">Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer'>Petal_dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya has a secret to share with yuzu. What is it? oneshot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiiragi Yuzu &amp; Sakaki Yuya, Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own or am associated with the Yugioh franchise!</p><p>Please read and review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladies and gentlemen!”</p><p>The roar of the crowd brings a smile to the red and green haired boy.</p><p>“ the show has just begun!” The crowd began to chant his name</p><p>“ yuya! Yuya! Yuya!” The floor started to distorts as he looked around confusingly the crowd still chanted his name as nothing was wrong.</p><p>“Yuya.. yuya!” The green haired boy had woken with groggily with a pink haired girl shaking him.</p><p>“Yuya, wake up!” He opened his eyes to see a worried pink haired girl right in front of him, shaking him before breathing a sigh of relief. Yuya was confused of why Yuzu was shaking him as he thought that he had dozed off. Again. He wasn’t good at keeping awake when he would play games up until 1am on a weekly basis. His sleep schedule was messed up.</p><p>“You passed out again! Seriously you need to take better care of yourself Yuya!” Yuzu wanted to smack him with her fan but that wasn’t the time right now. She would do that later. Right now she wanted to focus on making sure that he didn’t get a concussion. He slipped and hit his head promptly knocking him out for a few minutes that felt like hours to her. Yuzu was kneeling and she put Yuyas head on her lap to slowly help him up. But he protested.</p><p>“Yuzu.. just let me rest on your lap. I, I don’t want to move my head just yet.” He was perfectly fine, he didn’t want to move. He just wanted to take a breather, with his head right on the girl that he strongly cares about and jumped dimensions for. Yuzu looked away as she was a little red in the face. She was definetly going to get back at him for this. Yuya brought his hands up to touch Yuzus face.</p><p>“Yuzu, I’ve got a secret for you. Bring your head closer.” She looked at Yuya in surprise and brought her head closer.</p><p>“Closer” She moved her head in more. “ A liiiiiiitttle bit closer, like a smidge.” Yuzu was getting annoyed, but brought her head in closer.</p><p>“Yuya whats th-" Yuya lifted his head and guided her face to his so he planted her right on the lips. After a good few seconds, Yuya let himself smack to the ground with his head being cushioned by yuzus lap. Yuzu was brighter than a tomato and she brought out her fan before smacking him with it on his chest before turning away in shock. Yuya laughed and before a bit she started to relax a little before looking back at him. Yuya stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner,</p><p>“That’s my secret!” She then pinched his cheeks before returning her kiss back on his forehead.</p><p>“Yuya, you’re so sweet but so silly.” Yuya has a little bit of fear in his heart, but the show was just beginning. He knew that she was plotting something.</p><p>
  <em>O</em>
  <em>h she was soooo getting back at Yuya for this.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>